


Fanvid :: Don't Forget Where You Belong

by RedOrchid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker!Harry, Don't Forget Where You Belong, Fanvids, Footballer/occasional-model!Louis, Gen, OT5 Friendship, Photographer's-assistant!Liam, Struggling-musician!Niall, The best OTP is all of them, Vid based on prompt, What-If, artist!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for "Don't Forget Where You Belong" based on <a href="http://stylesforstiles.tumblr.com/post/75748333159/midnight-memories-some-video-ideas-for-the-album">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid :: Don't Forget Where You Belong

[Don't Forget Where You Belong](http://vimeo.com/95084318) from [Red Orchid](http://vimeo.com/actuallyredorchid) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

This is a fanvid by fandom, for fandom. Please respect the fourth wall and don’t send it to anyone in or affiliated with 1D. Thank you.

Based on the prompt by [stylesforstyles](http://stylesforstiles.tumblr.com) and [strangenewfriends](http://strangenewfriends.tumblr.com):

_Don’t Forget Where You Belong: the video starts out in an AU where One Direction never happens so we see all the boys separate from each other: working in a bakery, working at a restaurant/bar, playing footie and the park, etc. And things will happen like Zayn walks past the window of where Harry is working, but he’s looking down, Niall leaves his hat on a bench Liam sits on, but as the video goes on they all seem to feel like something is following them, something is missing. Zayn starts drawing and its faces he doesn’t know, Liam keeps passing by places with screens and 1D videos will suddenly flicker on as he passes by but he just misses them. Niall keeps staring at the guitar on the open night stage at the bar. And Harry and Louis brush right past each other and after they have both walked a bit more they both stop and turn around and lock eyes before they lose each other in the crowd, but then they both start pushing through trying to get to each other. And then during that bit with the clapping in the song, Zayn finishes the picture, Niall starts playing his guitar, Harry and Louis reach out and shake hands, then Liam finally catches the music video and suddenly the five of them find themselves in it. And realize this is where they belong. And finish the song._

Adapted a bit from this because of footage-finding issues and the tragic fact that I don’t have access to the boys for shooting extra scenes. Now including: footballer/occasional-model!Louis, struggling-musician!Niall and photographer’s-assistant!Liam alongside artist!Zayn and baker!Harry. :D

Massive thanks to everyone who contributed, with especial mention to zarah5.tumblr.com, letswastetime-here.tumblr.com and the lovely people mentioned in [the masterpost](http://zarah5.tumblr.com/post/83807989717/your-fandom-needs-you), as well as everyone who sent suggestions and links. Thank you all so much. *throws kisses*

Also, I'm on [tumblr](http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com). Come by and say hello. :)


End file.
